Forgotten Dreams
by Lady Shay
Summary: Story set after stars... Usagi is 18 and get in an accident while traveling to America...
1. Default Chapter Title

Forgotten Dreams  
A Sailormoon Fanfic by Lady Shay  
  
I do not own Sailormoon.... people with a lot more money and talent  
than I own it... such as Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Ltd, Toei Animation  
Co. Ltd, and others. Please don't sue me, since I could pay you!!  
  
  
---------------------------------  
Forgotten Dreams  
---------------------------------  
  
--------  
Prologue  
--------  
  
Usagi brushed a tear away as she looked out the window at Tokyo...   
possibly the last time for months that she would see a familiar skyline.  
Another tear followed the first as she thought of all the friends she  
was leaving behind... the other Senshi had been so sad to watch her  
leave. Everyone had thrown a huge going-away party: Makoto cooked  
dinner, of course, and Rei sang a song that she had written about  
friendship. Minako was there, and Ami... along with Naru, Umino,  
Yuuichirou, Motoki, Luna, and Artemis. Luna had cried, but had finally  
decided to stay with Artemis and Minako.  
  
Closing her eyes, Usagi leaned back as the airplane took off. It had  
been a hard decision to leave... but it was too difficult to stay in  
Tokyo after the accident. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as Usagi  
remembered her family: her mother, her father, and Shingo... all gone  
now because of a drunk driver. She should have been in a car with them,  
except that she had been running late and decided to meet them at the  
restaurant...  
  
Too late now for "should haves" and it wouldn't change the past. This  
time, there was nothing Usagi could have done to save her family.  
  
Usagi wiped her eyes and stared, unseeing, out at the ocean. Everything  
had happened so quickly... she hadn't even had a chance to find the other  
Senshi to say goodbye. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were all   
travelling in America... maybe she would see them there someday...  
  
The plane shuddered as it hit some turbulence, waking Usagi from a light  
sleep. They were flying over land now... it had been a long flight, but  
soon she would be with Mamoru... where she belonged. Blinking, she  
looked at her watch and estimated that the plane would soon be landing  
in New York, where she would catch her transfer flight to Chicago.  
  
The plane shook again and Usagi frowned as the Captain's voice came over  
the loudspeaker, asking that everyone please fasten their safety belts  
as they were experiencing some slight turbulence while preparing for  
landing. Usagi fastened her belt and tightened the straps, feeling the  
plane start it's descend. As the plane quickly approached the ground,  
Usagi heard a *cracking* noise just moments before landing...  
  
The plane hit the ground and skidded, tilting on its side. As the lights  
flickered, Usagi's head cracked against the window as she was thrown   
sideways in her seat. As she slumped down in her seat, Usagi thought  
she heard an explosion before everything went black...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
-----------  
Chapter One  
-----------  
  
"Ms. Tsukino? Are you awake now, Ms. Tsukino?"  
  
The blonde-haired woman opened her eyes and blinked at the bright light,  
trying to focus on the person standing in front of her.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino?"  
  
The blonde blinked her eyes again and lifted a hand slowly up to her  
head, "Is that my name?" She shook her head carefully, "I don't...  
remember."  
  
The doctor sat down next to the bed and reached to pat the blonde's hand.  
"Your name is Tsukino Usagi... or Usagi Tsukino, as the say here. You're  
in New York City, in the United States of America. There was an  
accident as the plane landed... something to do with the landing gear  
being broken. You hit your head and have spent the last week here in  
a coma, but you're fine except for the head injury."  
  
Usagi stared at the doctor for a moment. "Why am I in America? I live  
in Japan... don't I?"  
  
The doctor patted her hand again before answering, "We checked with the  
Japanese Government after we admitted you to the hospital. They told us  
that you are listed as the only surviving member of your family."  
  
"But..." Usagi shook her head, ignoring the dull throbbing that had  
started, "Why am I here?"  
  
The doctor shook his head, "I don't know. We checked, but you don't have  
any family listed in America, and we couldn't find an address book in   
your luggage. Do you want for us to arrange for you to go back to  
Tokyo?"  
  
Usagi frowned and spoke slowly, "No... I don't remember anything about  
Tokyo and, if my family is gone, I don't have anything there either.  
I... I came here for a reason... maybe I'll remember it if I stay."  
  
The doctor nodded and stood up. "Do you speak any English? There might  
not be many people around who speak Japanese."  
  
Usagi smiled slowly, "Hai... I mean, Yes." She switched to speaking  
slow, but concise English, "I think I remember speaking English." She  
frowned. "I don't remember anything else, though."  
  
The doctor nodded again as he opened the door. "We're going to keep  
you for a few days until we're certain of your recovery. If you need  
anything, please let a nurse know."  
  
As the door closed behind him, Usagi closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
******************************  
  
Usagi shut the door carefully behind her and looked around her apartment.  
The hospital had been really helpful in getting her settled in New York.  
During the last few days before they released her, the doctor had  
contacted a few companies that owned apartment complexes. Usagi had  
inherited enough money to keep her comfortable, even if she never  
worked... Usagi closed her eyes for a moment thinking... she didn't feel  
any grief for the loss of her family, though the hospital had given her  
all the information they had found about them and the accident. She  
only felt sadness that anyone had died, but it might as well have been  
strangers that she read about. She didn't remember.  
  
Walking over to her new couch, Usagi sat down on the rose-colored  
cushions as she reached for a small stack of photos. She hadn't found  
anything in her possessions that told who the images were of, but  
Usagi continued to hope that if she kept looking at the photos, she  
might remember.  
  
Looking at the first photo, Usagi smiled to see how happy everyone looked.  
There were five girls all sitting in from of a fountain, with Usagi  
herself sitting in the middle of the group, leaning back as if to look  
at all of the girls surrounding her. A striking girl with long black  
hair sat to the right of Usagi, while another blonde sat on the other  
side. Both girls were laughing as they clasped their hands behind  
Usagi's back, as if to keep her from falling into the fountain. On the  
far right of the group was a petite girl with short blue hair, and on   
the far left was a tall brunette. Both girls were laughing at the three  
in the center of the photo.  
  
Usagi sighed and flipped to the second photo. She was also in this one,  
with a young girl who had pink hair. In the photo, both of them were  
wearing this hair up in buns with the tails falling loose. Usagi  
smiled. After seeing that photo, she had started to wear her hair up   
in that unique style. She frowned for a moment, wondering again who   
the young girl could be... she looked like Usagi, but Usagi was supposed  
to be the only member of her family left, and there hasn't been any  
mention of a sister.  
  
Shrugging, Usagi brought the third photo closer to the light of her  
small table lamp. While it was clear that three of the figures in the  
snapshot were women, she was still unsure of the fourth... with short,  
layered blonde hair and a jacket that hid all but a hint a curve, it  
was easy to be confused. Of course, the fact that a pretty woman with  
teal air was cuddling up with him... or her... didn't help much!  
Another woman stood behind the couple, her dark green hair flowing down  
her back. The last woman was probably a few years younger than Usagi...  
she looked to be about fourteen or fifteen year old. She sat on the  
floor in front of the couple, her violet eyes staring up at the camera.  
  
Usagi flipped to the last picture in the set and sighed. She was in  
this photo, also, curled up in the arms of a man with dark hair. She  
was smiling contently at the camera, while he looked down at her with  
a loving smile on his face. Pushing the other photos aside, Usagi  
studied the couple in the last photo... the looked so much in love.  
She wished she could remember something - Anything! - about him... even  
his name. For some strange reason, Usagi felt that he was the key to  
her lost memories...  
  
Reaching out, Usagi turned off the light and headed into her bedroom.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
-----------  
Chapter Two  
-----------  
  
"Your total comes to $26.33."  
  
"Will you go on a date with me?"  
  
Usagi snapped her head up and looked into the mischievous eyes of one of   
the shop's regular customers. "Pardon me?"  
  
Scott smiled as he handed over the money for his purchase. "I asked if   
you wanted to go out on a date with me? You know... the traditional   
"dinner and movie" type thing?"  
  
Usagi blushed and stammered, "Umm... sure, I guess. Why?"  
  
"Why? Because you interest me," laughed Scott, "and you're nice and   
funny... and it doesn't hurt that you're beautiful. So, are you free   
tomorrow night?"  
  
Usagi paused for a moment to think before answering. "I work until four   
tomorrow, but I'm free after that."  
  
Scott smiled at her again, "Good... I'll pick you up at 7:00pm."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as Scott left the shop after getting her phone number  
and address. It had been almost eight months since Usagi had woken up in   
the hospital. After a few months, Usagi had decided to get a job to ease   
her boredom. Working in an anime and manga store was perfect... not only   
did she get an employee discount, but she also knew the basic storylines of  
most of the merchandise. Since most of the manga they carried was in the   
original Japanese, the regular customers were generally either of Japanese   
heritage or were just really interested in the culture. Scott was one of   
the second type... he had been intrigued by anything Japanese since he had   
roomed with an exchange student from Tokyo while in his first year of   
college. Scott now shared a house with several guys from Japan... Usagi   
hadn't met them yet, but she assumed that anyone who could get along with   
the eternally cheerful Scott couldn't be that bad.  
  
Sighing, Usagi glanced at the clock, and grabbed her purse from beneath the  
counter. Waving at Fumi, the owner, she walked out the front door. Usagi  
only worked part-time, usually in the morning and early afternoon hours.   
As usual, the noise from all of the traffic startled Usagi as she stepped   
outside. She still couldn't get over the fact that almost everyone in New   
York City owned a car... or at least it seemed that way sometimes!   
Shrugging, Usagi walked to the nearest subway entrance. She figured that   
it was just easier not to have a car.  
  
Opening the door to her apartment a short while later, Usagi grabbed a book  
from her purse before collapsing on the couch. She giggled at the cover,   
which showed a teenage girl wearing a skintight bodysuit with a short skirt  
and knee-high boots. Her hair was up in a style similar to Usagi's, except  
that she had things that looked like headlights attached to the front of   
her buns. Usagi giggled again as she opened the manga. The shop had   
received a complete set of the Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon manga, and Usagi   
had picked up the first book, since she had never read it before.  
  
Or at least she didn't remember reading it. Over the past eight months,   
Usagi had realized that she did remember some things about her past. She   
remembered all of the English she had learned and most of her other studies.  
She even remembered plots of movies and books... she just couldn't remember   
anything at all about her family, friends or social life. Sometimes, Usagi   
wondered if she had even had a social life. She could easily see herself as  
a nerd, just studying all day and not doing anything else! After all, the  
only things that she really remembered were what she had learned in school.  
  
Usagi made a face of disgust. That didn't sound fun! Whenever she gave   
up on trying to remember her past, she would make up stories about it   
instead... imagining herself as the most popular girl in school, or a   
concert musician, or... she looked at the book again and shrugged. Who   
knows? Maybe she had been a super-hero like Sailormoon! With a giggle,   
she started reading again.  
  
*********************************  
  
Usagi looked into the mirror and smoothed her hair down once more as the   
door buzzer rang. Smiling, she opened the door, "Ohayou, Scott!" She   
laughed and waved a finger at him. "You might want to close your mouth   
before something flies in."  
  
Scott blushed and blinked a few times as Usagi smiled. 'I was right,' she   
thought, 'to wear this outfit. It serves Scott right for surprising me   
yesterday.' She giggled to herself. Usagi stepped backwards into her   
apartment and motioned Scott forward. "Would you like to come in? I   
still need to put my shoes on."  
  
Scott finally stopped blushing and stepped into the apartment, his eyes   
following Usagi. She was absolutely gorgeous in a short white dress with   
a thin gold chain gracing her slender neck. As he watched, she stepped   
into white sandals and fastened the straps. He looked away from her   
briefly and noticed a few framed photographs on a side table. Curious, he   
walked over to look at them.  
  
"Cute photos, Usagi." He pointed to a couple of group shots, "Are these   
some of your friends back in Tokyo?" He stopped when he noticed the photo   
of Usagi curled up in some man's arms. The photo was tucked back behind   
one of her and a little girl, but he pulled it forward to study it closer.   
"Who is he?"  
  
Usagi shrugged as she walked over to join him in front of the photos.   
"Why? Do you want to know if he's competition?" She forced herself to   
laugh. "These are my memories of Tokyo... I just haven't figured out how   
to unlock them."  
  
Scott turned to glance at her with a puzzled expression. "Unlock them?   
What do you mean?"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes for a second before forcing a smile on her face, "Oh,  
didn't I ever tell you? I was in an accident eight months ago... I don't   
remember any of these people, but I assume they were my friends." She took  
the photo from him, "I haven't looked at this in months." She shrugged,   
"I assume I loved him... but how can you love someone you don't remember?"  
  
Scott grabbed her free hand as she put the photo back on the table, "Usagi?   
Does it make you sad?"  
  
Usagi pulled away, "Yes. I lost eighteen years because the landing gear   
on an airplane broke. Of course I regret that... but I have to live this   
life now, and staying sad over something I can't remember and can't change   
won't help me now." She pushed her hair back over her shoulders and   
smiled. "I'm sorry. Lets go out and have some fun."  
  
Scott followed her outside and caught her hand again. When she didn't   
pull back, he smiled, "I admire you, Usagi. So... let's go and have fun.   
Did you have a preference over what movie we see?"  
  
*********************************  
  
Usagi and Scott were laughing at they ran quickly out of the restaurant.   
Tripping on a rough part of the sidewalk, Usagi fell against Scott, who   
caught her and steadied her as they finished walking to Scott's blue   
mustang.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Scott said in between fits of giggling. "That used to be   
a small family restaurant... I hate it when places sell out."  
  
Usagi giggled, "I suppose it was rude of me to say that the teriyaki   
looked like something that had spent a month growing underneath someone's   
bed..."  
  
"And it was probably rude of me to prove that the sushi was rubbery... I   
didn't actually expect it to bounce, but sushi isn't supposed to do that!"   
Scott finished. After opening the door for Usagi, Scott got in the   
driver's side and raised an eyebrow. "Can I tempt you with some really   
good tempura? I promise it'll be fresh... I'll cook it myself!"  
  
Usagi grinned mischievously, "Ahh... so this is your ploy to get me over   
to your place!"  
  
Scott smiled and winked, "Of course... though I'd prefer not to have a   
chaperone, and I know for sure that one of my housemates is there!"  
  
Usagi grinned, "Oh good... fresh cooked food and a chance to finally meet   
one of your seldom-mentioned friends."  
  
Scott pulled into a small driveway next to a two-story house. Usagi got   
out of the car and followed up behind him. "Do you own this, or rent?"  
  
"Rent... it's not bad, since the owner is a family friend." Scott   
unlocked the front door and stepped in to turn on the light in the front   
hallway. "I'm home!" He yelled. Turning to Usagi, he motioned her   
forward. "Come on in to the living room... it's the most comfortable."  
  
Usagi had just walked into the living room when she heard the sound of   
someone walking quickly down the stairs. "Scott? You're home early..."   
A man in his early twenties walked into the room, his long white-blonde   
hair pulled back into a ponytail that hung to his waist. As he saw Usagi   
he stopped and stared.  
  
"This is Yaten, one of my housemates." Scott pointed to the slender   
blonde man while grinning to Usagi. "He's obviously struck dumb by your   
beauty. Yaten, this is my friend Usagi."  
  
Yaten shook his head and stared again at Usagi. She looked around   
nervously and started to back away when he whispered, "Usagi?" Shaking   
his head again, he continued in a normal voice. "Why are you here?   
Where's Mamoru?"  
  
Usagi backed away, confusion in her eyes, "Do I know you? And who's   
Mamoru?"  
  
The front door slammed shut and two more men walked into the living room,   
both of them also wearing their long hair back in ponytails, one with   
black hair and one with brown. They both stopped when they saw the other   
people standing in the room. The black-haired man stepped forward with a   
shocked look on his face.  
  
"Odango?"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
-------------  
Chapter Three  
-------------  
  
"Odango?"  
  
Usagi took a step back, her eyes growing wide as she stared at the man   
with long black hair. "What did you call me? Odango?" her voice rose  
in pitch as her eyes flickered around the room, looking for an escape.  
"Who are you? How does he know my name?" She pointed to Yaten.  
  
"Odango... Usagi..." The black-haired man took a step toward her,  
stopping when he saw her back up again. "Usagi... I'm Seiya. Kou Seiya...  
one of Three Lights. We were friends in Tokyo."  
  
Shaking her head, Usagi backed up another step. She raised her hands to  
her face, hiding her eyes. "I don't remember... I don't..." Frightened,  
she backed up another step and caught one of her heels on a cord. As   
she took another step back, she tripped and fell, hitting her head on  
the corner of a table.  
  
"Usagi... Usagi..."  
  
She opened her eyes, blinking to clear the spots away. What was she  
doing on the floor? She had just been standing, and... with a groan,  
Usagi remembered. She looked at the man kneeling in front of her...  
"Seiya." She shook her head carefully and raised one hand as if to ease  
the throbbing. "Seiya," she repeated. "I remember... a little." She  
blinked and looked at him with a confused expression. "But why do I  
look at you and also remember calling you 'Fighter'?  
  
Seiya looked over at Yaten and the other stranger before turning back to  
look at Usagi. "I... don't know." he replied slowly. "Why don't you tell  
me what you do remember... and why you lost your memory in the first  
place."  
  
Usagi got to her feet with the help of Scott and Seiya, and made her way  
slowly to the couch. After sitting, she looked at Scott, "Gomen, Scott.  
I don't think this was what you had planned when you asked me out."  
  
Scott took one of her hands and, with a rueful grin, replied, "No need  
to be sorry, Usagi. I'm... just a friend, after all. Do you want me to  
stay?"  
  
Usagi pulled her hand away slowly before shaking her head. "You'll  
probably be bored if you stay... my memories can't be of that much  
interest to you." She smiled, "Besides, if you hurry, I think Miyu will  
still be singing over at the R-Club. I know you like her music."  
  
Scott smiled slightly and stood up. "We'll still be friends, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled, and Scott, after glancing at the other three guys  
in the room, smiled again and walked out the door.  
  
*************************  
  
"Dear Minako,  
  
I know that this letter will come as a surprise to you, since you probably  
still believe that I am far away in another galaxy. After we reached our  
planet, and our Princess restored our world, the three of us Starlights  
realized how much we missed Earth. Our Princess understood, and allowed  
us to return here to live. We did not want to disturb you... and in truth,  
I believe that Seiya was afraid to get too close to Usagi again... so we  
decided to move to America and build our lives there.  
  
As you can guess, something happened to change this, or I would not be  
writing to you now. About a year after we moved here, a friend and  
housemate of ours, Scott, brought a friend back to the house. I'm sure  
you will be just as surprised as we were when you hear that this friend  
was Usagi. We hadn't heard of the plane accident, so we still believed  
her to be in Toyko with the rest of the Sailor Senshi, and with Mamoru.  
  
I don't know if you believed her to be dead... though in a way, she is.  
She has no memory of being Sailormoon. She doesn't remember Mamoru, or  
any of you. She remembers Seiya a little, and though she has a memory  
of calling him 'Fighter,' she doesn't know that we are the Starlights.  
Unfortunately, she does remember that Seiya was in love with her, and she  
is under the impression that she loves him also..."  
  
Yaten frowned and crumpled up the letter, cursing under his breath. How  
could he write a letter telling Minako that, not only was Usagi alive,  
but that she was falling in love with Seiya?  
  
Sighing, Yaten grabbed the newspaper and flipped aimlessly through the  
pages. What could he do? The problem was that he liked Usagi more not  
than he had in the past... he and Taiki couldn't object to her being in  
a relationship with Seiya, not this time! It didn't seem right, though...  
not right while Usagi still didn't remember her past. Yaten sighed again  
as he flipped past an advertisement for roses... he was sure that Usagi  
would still love Mamoru is she remembered. Unfortunately, she didn't,  
and she and Seiya were spending more and more time together...  
  
Smiling for the first time all morning, Yaten scanned an article in the   
Events section of the paper. Ripping the page out, he got up from the   
table and ran up the stairs, "Taiki! Taiki... take a look at this!"  
  
************************  
  
Smiling, Usagi reached for Seiya's hand as they walked toward the   
performance center. "Wasn't it nice of Yaten and Taiki to get us tickets  
for this, Seiya-kun? I'm surprised that they remembered that my birthday  
was this week!"  
  
Seiya smiled and squeezed Usagi's hand. "They are your friends... why  
would they forget?"  
  
Usagi shrugged as they walked in and headed toward their seats, "I don't  
know. Sometimes, Yaten will make comments about my past, and how I should  
try to remember it more. Taiki just stands in the background, frowning.  
I don't think they like me being with you..." she frowned.  
  
Reaching out his free hand, Seiya paused to caress Usagi's face. "Odango,  
don't frown." He smiled and gestured to a couple of seats. "Here... sit.  
These are ours."  
  
Usagi smiled up at him and sat down, resting her head against Seiya's   
shoulder. "Arigatou, Seiya-kun."  
  
Seiya smiled down at Usagi and kissed the top of her head, "Anything for  
you, Odango. So... who's performing tonight?"  
  
Usagi shrugged and looked up at Seiya, "I don't know. A world-famous  
violinist, from what Yaten said."  
  
Seiya blinked and shook his head slightly. 'No,' he thought. 'It couldn't  
be.' Relaxing back in his chair, he draped one arm around Usagi's   
shoulders as the curtain rose.  
  
Usagi sighed in wonder as the first few bars of the song gently flowed  
out over the audience. Closing her eyes to let the music sink in, she  
opened them again quickly as she felt Seiya tense. "Seiya-kun? Is  
everything alright?"  
  
Smiling slightly, Seiya tightened his arm around Usagi for a moment before  
relaxing again. "Everything is fine," he whispered. "I just recognized...  
someone."  
  
Usagi shrugged and closed her eyes again, enjoying the music. She never  
noticed that throughout the entire concert, Seiya's eyes kept flickering  
around nervously.  
  
Toward the end, everyone stayed silent as the violinist raised one hand  
before smiling sadly. "I have one more song to play." Her voice rang  
out softly over the audience. "This is a special song, dedicated to a  
very special person. Tsukino Usagi-sama, this is for you."  
  
Usagi stared, startled, as the beautiful violinist raised her bow in the  
silent room. She continued to stare as the soft melody washed over her,  
bringing tears to her eyes. 'Why?' she wondered. She continued to stare  
as everyone around her rose to applaud after the song's end, and as the  
performer bowed once more as the curtain closed.  
  
"Odango?"  
  
Usagi looked up into Seiya's nervous eyes. "Seiya? I need to go backstage."  
  
Seiya shook his head and grabbed one of Usagi's hands, "No... I think we  
should just leave. We don't want to bother anyone..."  
  
Usagi held Seiya's hands in hers and looked up at him with tears in her  
eyes, "Please... I need to know why she dedicated a song to me." She  
blinked and a tear ran down her cheek. "Please?"  
  
Closing his eyes, Seiya swallowed once before nodding. Following behind  
Usagi as she heading backstage, he stared at the silken fall of her hair,  
as if for the last time.  
  
"This must be it!" Usagi reached up to knock on a door with a sign   
reading 'Michiru Kaioh.' She stepped back nervously as the door opened  
slowly. "I don't want to bother you... but I just wondered..."  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
Usagi looked up at a face framed by waves of teal hair. Before she could  
say anything, she was dragged inside and swung into a hug.  
  
"Usagi-chan! We thought you were dead..." The woman brushed a tear away  
from her face and hugged Usagi again. "Oh my! Whatever happened to you?  
And who's hiding outside in the hall?"  
  
Usagi started to answer, but was interrupted as the bathroom door opened  
and a man with short blonde hair walked out. As he caught sight of Usagi,  
he rushed forward to give her a big hug. Blushing, Usagi stepped back as  
she realized that the man was actually a woman. Covering her confusion,  
Usagi looked back at the other woman. "I... knew you, didn't I? I have  
a picture..."  
  
The blonde woman stopped Usagi with another hug. "Odango Atama! You've  
come back to us!"  
  
Usagi returned to hug nervously and blushed. "I lost my memory... I don't  
remember who you are..."  
  
"The blonde woman is Haruka, and the other is Michiru."  
  
Everyone turned to look as Seiya entered the room while speaking. Usagi  
grinned and walked toward him, but stopped when Haruka grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Haruka?" Usagi looked up nervously at the woman, "Seiya is my good  
friend, and..."  
  
"Gomen-nasi, Odango Atama," muttered Haruka while glaring at Seiya. Her  
face softened for a moment as she looked at Usagi, but her eyes shot  
daggers as she looked back at Seiya. "So, Seiya..." Haruka spoke in a  
deceptively calm voice. "You're back. And how much longer were you  
going to wait before letting the rest of us know about Usagi?"  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
End of Chapter Three  
Continued in Chapter Four  
  
Hate it? Email me!  
shaychan@thesimpsons.com  
---------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Forgotten Dreams  
A Sailormoon Fanfic by Lady Shay  
  
I do not own Sailormoon.... people with a lot more money and talent  
than I own it... such as Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Ltd, Toei Animation  
Co. Ltd, and others. Please don't sue me, since I could pay you!!  
  
  
---------------------------------  
Forgotten Dreams  
---------------------------------  
  
------------  
Chapter Four  
------------  
  
Minako spun in a circle, flinging her arms out and laughing, "I love this  
city! The people... the traffic... plus, we get to see the Lights again!"  
  
"Which we won't be able to do if you lose the directions!" Rei grabbed the  
piece of paper that was fluttering precariously in Minako's hand. "Baka."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Minako laughed again and waved a finger at Rei,   
"Temper, temper! You're just upset because you forgot to bring Yuuichirou's  
address... it's not my fault that you were distracted while packing!"  
  
Rei clenched her hands into fists and glared at the blonde girl. "It is  
your fault! If you hadn't knocked everything off my bookshelf..."  
  
"Rei! Minako!"  
  
The two girls stopped, spinning around to look at the speaker. With her  
hands on her hips and a frown on her face, Makoto looked back at the now-  
silent girls. "Rei... please give me the directions before you destroy  
them... and I'm sure that Ami can get online and find out where Yuuichirou's  
apartment is so that you can visit him. Minako... stop baiting Rei, please!"  
  
Rei blushed as she handed over the crumpled directions, "Gomen, Mako-chan...  
I didn't mean to squash them."  
  
Makoto laughed and handed the directions over to Ami. "Let's just be  
happy that we finally made it this far. Ami, you might be able to direct  
us... or at least memorize the directions before something else happens  
to them!"  
  
Smiling, Ami smoothed the paper out, "It looks as if we're almost there.  
If we just turn right at the first street, the house should be the third  
one on the left... so it really wasn't that far from the subway."  
  
"It just seems that way since we're carrying all of our bags..." muttered  
Rei. "Can someone please tell me again why we didn't take a taxi?"  
  
Minako ignored Rei and, tossing her hair over her shoulders, grinned. "I  
wonder why Seiya invited us to visit. All that the letter said was that   
he really wanted to see us again, and that he had a surprise..."  
  
Makoto shrugged, "Who knows? It'll be nice to see everyone again, though.  
I wonder if Seiya is still as cute as he used to be..."  
  
Rei grabbed Makoto by her right arm and dragged her forward. "Ok, enough  
fooling around. I'm tired and I just want to sit down! We'll find out  
everything when we get to the house."  
  
As they walked up to the front door, Ami set down her bag and raised her  
hand to knock, but paused, a frown crossing her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Ami-chan?" asked Minako.  
  
"Shh..." Ami whispered. "I can hear people yelling. I wonder if we should  
have told Seiya when we were showing up... maybe this isn't a good time."  
  
"Screw it," Rei muttered. "I'm tired and I don't care if they crash the   
house down around me as long as I can find somewhere to sit!" Stepping  
forward, she knocked on the door.  
  
*************************  
  
"Dammit, Haruka! I told you that I wasn't keeping it a secret. I wrote  
to Rei, and invited all of the girls to visit... but I didn't know how to  
contact the rest of you!" Seiya paced across the room, stopping a couple  
of feet from the angry blonde woman. "I would have invited you for HER  
sake, if I could have reached you."  
  
"Sure. Uhh huhh..." Haruka glared at Seiya. "Like I really believe you  
when you say that you wrote to the other girls. I don't trust you, or  
anything you say."  
  
Seiya stared at Haruka, his arms crossed, "Why?"  
  
"Because I know that you love her!" Haruka bit her lip. "And I think that  
you'd do almost anything to have her stay with you..."  
  
Seiya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Of course I love Usagi!  
What is there not to love about her? But I would never trap her or keep  
her against her will... I just don't want to be the one to tell her  
everything about her past."  
  
"Because you're afraid that she'll remember her love for Mamoru-san."   
interrupted Haruka.  
  
Seiya turned his back to Haruka and seemed to collapse in on himself.  
"Whatever you think of me... however much you hate me... remember this:  
I would never purposely hurt Usagi."  
  
Reaching forward, Haruka grabbed Seiya's arm and yanked him around. "Baka!  
You are hurting her! She's supposed to with Mamoru... not you! She's   
our princess.. our future Queen, with Mamoru by her side."  
  
Seiya's eyes flashed, but before he could speak, he heard a knock on the  
front door. Glaring at Haruka, he walked down the hallway and opened  
the door.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Seiya-kun!"  
  
Seiya's eyes opened wide as he saw the four girls standing on the porch.  
"Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan... umm... welcome! I didn't  
know when to expect you... but... umm... come on in!"  
  
Rei flashed him a weary smile before dragging her suitcase inside and  
dropping it to the side of the door. "Arigatou, Seiya-kun. Just direct  
me to the nearest chair, please."  
  
Seiya grinned and pointed at a door as the other girls dragged themselves  
in behind Rei. Following them into the living room, he laughed to see   
Rei already slumped down on the couch with her shoes off.  
  
"So, Seiya," Minako bounced up to him, "What's the surprise?"  
  
"I assume that I'm part of the surprise... though it was also a surprise  
for Seiya!"  
  
The four girls looked up to see Haruka walk into the room. "Haruka-san!"  
Everyone cried in unison. "What are you doing here? Where's Michiru?  
Are Hotaru and Setsuna with you?"  
  
Haruka raised her hands up to stop the barrage of questions. Smiling, she  
cried out, "Stop... stop! I surrender! I'll answer your questions...  
just one at a time, please." Walking over to the couch, she sat down next  
to Rei and gave her a quick hug. "Anyway... Michiru is out shopping,  
Hotaru and Setsuna will be visiting soon..." Haruka paused to glare at  
Seiya before continuing, "And as for why I'm here, well..."  
  
Before Haruka could finish her sentence, the front door slammed shut and   
all of the girls turned to see who had arrived.  
  
"Ohayou... Seiya-kun, Haruka-san!" The girls heard a voice call out from  
the hall.  
  
Rei gasped, 'That voice...' she thought. 'It sounds so much like...' Half-  
raising herself from the couch, she left the thought unfinished as a   
blonde whirlwind ran into the living room and came to an abrupt stop at   
the sight of all of the girls. "Usagi-chan!"  
  
*************************  
  
"Dear Minako,  
  
This is not the first time I've attempted to write to you, but every time  
I try, I end up reading my letter and realizing how stupid I sound...  
for some reason, I can't explain my thoughts and worries in such an  
impersonal manner. I'll probably end up throwing this letter away also,  
but at least I can say that I tried..."  
  
Yaten slumped down on his desk, his mind going over the events of the past  
few months... things just kept getting worse! He sighed and closed his  
eyes. Why couldn't he write a simple letter? Well, ok, it's not exactly  
simple, but still...  
  
Snapping his eyes open, Yaten spun around in his chair when he heard a   
laugh that sounded suspiciously feminine. He blinked and rubbed his eyes,  
but the person sitting on his bed didn't disappear.  
  
"So... should I crumple this up for you now, or did you want to finish it  
first?" Minako leaned back on one arm and waved a piece of paper in her  
free hand.  
  
"What?" Yaten blinked. Looking back at his desk, he realized that the  
letter he had been writing had vanished. "Hey! Minako! Umm... give that  
back!" He blinked again. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
Minako laughed and handed the letter back to Yaten. Lying back on the bed,  
she stared at the ceiling for a moment "Seiya invited us. Told us he  
had a surprise." She rolled over onto her side to look at Yaten. "How  
long have you known that Usagi was in America?"  
  
"Not long... about two months or so." He frowned. "Seiya invited you?  
I'm surprised."  
  
Minako narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Yaten closed his eyes for a second, "How much do you know about Usagi's  
accident?"  
  
Shaking her head, Minako frowned. "I didn't stay downstairs for too long,  
since I wanted to talk to you. I know that she lost her memory, and that's  
why she hasn't contacted us... but I don't understand why Haruka is so  
upset with Seiya. I mean, Seiya did contact us..."  
  
Yaten frowned again. "I didn't know that Seiya had written to you, so   
Taiki and I set us a plan for Usagi to meet Haruka and Michiru. I was  
worried because Usagi hadn't remembered anything... and because I think  
that Usagi and Seiya are getting too close."  
  
Minako sat up and narrowed her eyes again, "Too close? You mean as   
friends, right?" Sighing at Yaten shook his head, Minako bit her lip.  
"So, you knew that Haruka would oppose a relationship between them..."  
  
Laughing weakly, Yaten shook his head. "I wasn't thinking about that. I  
just hoped that if Usagi met some of the other senshi, she might remember  
something... but that was yesterday, and Usagi doesn't seem any different."  
  
"But what about Mamoru?" Minako whispered.  
  
"I... don't know."  
  
Minako looked so sad that Yaten couldn't stand it anymore. Sitting down  
next to Minako, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"I'm happy that Usagi's alive..." Minako sobbed, "But she's just not our  
Usagi anymore..."  
  
"Shh..." Yaten reached up one hand to stroke her hair. "Everything will  
be alright. We'll fix it, I promise. We'll fix it..."  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
------------  
Chapter Five  
------------  
  
"No... no! I refuse to let you hurt the people I love! No!"  
  
Usagi sat up in bed, shaking. Holding out her arms in front of her, she  
was relieved to see bare flesh, instead of gloves. Still shaking, she  
covered her eyes and sobbed. 'Not again,' she thought. 'I can't keep   
having these dreams... these nightmares!' Usagi fell back down on her bed  
and closed her eyes, willing the dreams to stay away. Every time she had  
one, she woke up screaming, still seeing the fighting... still feeling the  
pain. She could see herself... sometimes surrounded by a group of girls,  
sometimes alone... but she was always fighting. And there was always an  
overwhelming feeling that something - someone - was missing. Possibly  
forever.  
  
That feeling was starting to carry over to her life. Somehow, she knew  
that she needed to find whatever was missing... that she would never be  
whole without it.  
  
Pulling the covers up over her head, Usagi fell asleep.  
  
*************************  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you ready yet?" Rei walked into Usagi's apartment and  
looked around. "Usagi!" Looking in Usagi's bedroom, she found the blonde  
putting her hair up into her buns. "Didn't you hear me, Usagi?"  
  
Grinning, Usagi turned to Rei after tossing her pigtails over her shoulders.  
"Yup. But I was busy and knew that you'd find me!"  
  
Rei giggled, "That's what you get for letting me convince you to give me  
a key!" Looking around Usagi's room, she smiled when she saw a doll  
sitting on the unmade bed. She picked it up and examined it, raising an  
eyebrow. "This doll should be holding a rose." She murmured.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi pouted. "That's mine!" Snatching the doll from Rei, she   
looked at the little man who was wearing a tuxedo and a cape. "This is  
my Tuxedo Mask doll... from the Sailor Moon series." She shrugged. "His  
name should be Tuxedo Kamen, but I guess he's called Tuxedo Mask in   
America." She cradled the doll with a grin. "He helps me sleep at night."  
  
Rei frowned as she noticed the dark circles under Usagi's eyes. "Usagi-  
chan? Are you alright?"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and shuddered. After a moment, she opened her eyes  
and smiled, "I'm fine... I've just been having strange dreams lately."  
She grabbed her shoes and headed toward the front door. "Are we going  
shopping, or not?"  
  
Rei grinned, "We're going shopping." Following behind Usagi, she turned  
off the lights and locked the door.  
  
*************************  
  
Usagi sighed as her stomach grumbled. "Rei?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Rei looked up from the sweater she was holding. "What, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi sighed again and attempted to look pathetic, "Can we go get food  
soon?"  
  
Rei laughed and dropped the sweater. "Sure! I'm surprised you didn't  
while earlier if you were hungry."  
  
Frowning, Usagi followed Rei out of the store. "Whine? I don't whine, do  
I?" She sighed, "One of these days, I'm going to remember everything! If  
only there was some way..."  
  
Rei bit her lip and frowned.  
  
"Rei?" Usagi's eyes lit up, "Do you know of a way?"  
  
Nodding slowly, Rei frowned again. "I... think so. But I'm not sure.  
I'll have to ask..."  
  
"Ask who?" Usagi raised an eyebrow. When Rei stayed quiet, Usagi frowned.  
"Could it hurt me?"  
  
"Maybe." Rei whispered. "But it might help... it might be worth it  
again."  
  
"Again?" Usagi shook her head. "Never mind. You'll tell me when you're  
ready."  
  
Rei nodded absently, and then noticed that Usagi wasn't walking next to  
her. Stopping, she turned to see Usagi staring into the window of a shop.  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi shook her head and walked into the shop. Rei ran in behind her,  
barely noticing that it was a flower shop. Usagi stood at the counter,  
handing over money. Taking a single red rose from the salesgirl, Usagi  
turned back to Rei, her eyes wide.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I'm... fine, Rei." Usagi's lower lip trembled. "I just remember...   
roses." She reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Why am I crying?  
Rei?"  
  
Rei shook her head and hugged Usagi. "Roses were very special to you,  
Usagi-chan. Maybe you remember that?"  
  
Usagi broke away from Rei and walked out of the shop. Once outside, she  
stopped again and stared at the sky. "No..." she whispered. "I remember  
feeling safe... and loved..." She shook her head, tears rolling down her  
cheeks, "Why?" Throwing the rose down next to the door, she ran down the  
street toward her apartment.  
  
Rei stared down at the rose for a moment, a tear slowly running down her  
face. "Usagi-chan..." Frowning, she walked slowly back toward Seiya's  
house.  
  
*************************  
  
Later, as the sun started to set, a dark-haired man silently picked up the  
forgotten rose and thought of a past he could never forget.  
  
*************************  
  
"Does anyone have any ideas on what we should do?"  
  
Minako looked over at Ami. "Do about what? Do you mean about Seiya and  
Usagi, or about Usagi's lost memories?"  
  
Ami shrugged, "Both, I guess." She sighed, "I scanned Usagi, but I  
couldn't find a medical reason for her amnesia."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to remember." Yaten frowned.  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Scott.  
  
Scott blushed. "I mean... you're still all her friends, so is it such a  
bad thing? Who knows? Maybe this Mamoru person has someone else now.  
After all, it's been a year, and none of you know where he is!"  
  
"But she has to be with Mamoru!" Minako blurted out.  
  
Everyone, with the exception of Scott, turned to glare at Minako. She  
glared back at them and, slowly, the other girls nodded. Yaten and Taiki  
just stared at Minako before looking back at Scott.  
  
"What?" Scott asked defensively. "Why does she HAVE to be with Mamoru?  
What is this big secret that you all seem to have?" He turned to Makoto.  
"Mako-chan... I thought you were friends with me... will you tell me?"  
  
Makoto blushed as Ami and Minako turned to stare at her. "Ummm..." She  
looked around the room and her face lit up, "Maybe we should wait for Rei  
to get here before we say anything else!"  
  
Minako grinned. "Good save, Mako-chan."  
  
Taiki frowned. "But all of this still doesn't change the fact that Usagi  
doesn't remember her past. Nothing has changed in the three weeks that  
you've been here."  
  
"That's not completely true."  
  
Everyone turned as Rei stepped into the room and closed the door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Minako bit her lip.  
  
Rei sighed. "Usagi is starting to remember... she sleeps with a Tuxedo  
Kamen doll, and she's been having some strange dreams lately... I think  
she's getting back some of her memories that way." Rei sat down and   
closed her eyes.  
  
"But that doesn't tell us anything!" Yaten sighed. "How do you know that  
she's remembering her past?"  
  
Rei opened her eyes and glared at Yaten. "Because she started crying over  
a rose today... why else would she do that?" Rei chewed on her bottom   
lip. "She confused... and upset because she's remembering feelings that  
she had."  
  
Ami whispered. "She's probably upset because she feels that she's somehow  
betraying Seiya, by remembering that she loves another."  
  
"So, she needs to break up with Seiya." Yaten frowned.  
  
"No, she doesn't." Seiya walked in slowly and sat down. "She doesn't  
have to because I'll break up with her." He smiled ruefully. "I knew it  
couldn't last forever.. and that the only person who would end up hurt  
would be me."  
  
Rei leaned over and hugged Seiya. "That's not true. Even though she  
loves Mamoru, she also loves you. It'll hurt her, too."  
  
Makoto reached for Seiya's hand. "Gomen-nasi, Seiya-kun. I wish it could  
be different."  
  
Scott frowned, "I don't understand! What kind of a person at you, Seiya,  
that you would break up with Usagi just because everyone wants you to?"  
  
"One who believes in doing things for the greater good!" snapped Seiya.  
"And one who knows that Usagi needs to be with Mamoru." He smiled at  
Haruka and Michiru, who were sitting quietly over in a corner. "Haruka  
reminded me of that... Usagi is your future Queen... and that means that  
she can't be with me."  
  
"Queen?" echoed Scott.  
  
Makoto laughed. "Poor Scott... we'll tell you later, trust me." Turning  
to Haruka and Michiru, she smiled. "When are Hotaru and Setsuna arriving?"  
  
Michiru spoke, a smile in her voice, "Soon."  
  
A knock was heard at the front door.  
  
"Now." Michiru laughed. When everyone looked at her, she laughed again,  
"Seriously, I didn't plan that!"  
  
"I'll let them in." Haruka rose from her chair and walked out into the  
hall.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" pouted Scott.  
  
A husky laugh was heard out in the hall. Setsuna walked in, grinning,   
with Hotaru and Haruka trailing behind her. With a raised eyebrow, she  
asked, "Are all of you torturing this poor boy?"  
  
Michiru giggled, "Setsuna-san!"  
  
"Of couse we are." Makoto reached out slowly and took Scott's hand. "But  
we should stop."  
  
"Especially since we have to go." Minako looked at her watch. "Rei and I  
are going to the movies with Usagi... that is, if she still wants to go."  
  
Rei giggled, "And it's not fair to torture anyone if we can't be here!   
So... have fun everyone."  
  
Giggling, Minako looked at Makoto. "Don't tell him while we're gone... I'm  
sure you can find another way to distract him." Winking at the flustered  
brunette, she walked out the door.  
  
*************************  
  
The three girls giggled as they walked down the street. "Thank you!"  
Usagi giggled. "I needed this..."  
  
Minako laughed, "Me too!" Trying to stop laughing, she almost walked over  
the curb onto the street. "I'm glad we got to see the movie, especially  
since it probably won't make it over to Japan for another year or two."  
  
Rei smiled, but walked quietly beside the other two girls.  
  
"Anything wrong, Rei?" Minako asked.  
  
"No..." Rei frowned. "I just have a bad feeling."  
  
Minako shrugged and continued walking down the street. Suddenly, she  
screamed as a man jumped out of an alley. Waving a gun at the three girls,  
he smiled behind his mask.  
  
"Wh... what do you want." Minako stuttered.  
  
The man smiled again. "I was going to take your money, but I think I'll  
take you instead, pretty girl."  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Rei grabbed Minako and pulled her back down the  
street toward an open store. "Usagi, run!"  
  
The man grinned and shot Rei in the leg. "No one takes away my toys...  
so just move aside, brat."  
  
"I won't let you take her!"  
  
The man looked up to see another pretty blonde standing between him and  
the other girls. "And what are you going to do?"  
  
"I won't let you take her!" Usagi shouted again. As the man stared, a  
golden crescent moon started to glow on her forehead. "I won't let you  
take her from me!"  
  
Rei looked up to see Usagi glowing, with the outline of wings behind her.  
"Princess..." she murmured before fainting.  
  
Usagi glared at the man, who turned and ran. After watching him disappear  
around the corner, she ran back to Rei and Minako. "We need to get her  
to the hospital!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
-----------  
Chapter Six  
-----------  
  
Sighing, the man ran his fingers through his ebony hair and closed his  
eyes, willing himself not to think at all for at least a few minutes.  
He sat silently at a desk, a pen hanging loosely in his fingers, resting  
on the forgotten paperwork in front of him.  
  
"Dr. Chiba?"  
  
The man snapped open his eyes and looked at the nurse standing in the   
doorway. "Yes?"  
  
"Dr. Chiba, we have a patient waiting in ER who needs surgery. She's  
currently being set up by one of the interns, so you have just enough  
time to scrub-up." Turning, she headed down the hall.  
  
Dr. Chiba straightened up the paperwork and walked quickly down the hall  
toward the first operating room. Scrubbing up, he had a nurse tie on his  
mask before heading in.  
  
*Bleep... bleep... bleep... bleep*  
  
"We have her stabilized, Doctor, and she is receiving the last of a blood  
transfusion in preparation for surgery." A nurse looked up from the  
heart monitor.  
  
"Good." Dr. Chiba walked over to the operating table. "Can someone brief  
me on the situation while we're waiting?" Close enough now to see the  
girl on the table, his face blanched. "Rei?"  
  
The nurse looked at him sharply before replying, "The patient was shot in  
the right leg, and has lost a lot of blood. As I said, we've stabilized  
her condition, but we need to remove the bullet, which has lodged itself  
next to the femur. Luckily, nothing is broken, though we are going to  
have to repair some muscle damage."  
  
"Thank you." Dr. Chiba pushed everything out of his mind except the work  
that needed to be done. "Let's get started."  
  
*************************  
  
Usagi stared, unseeing, at the wall across from her. Sighing, she blinked  
and turned once again to Minako. "Are you sure that she'll be alright?"  
  
"Usa-chan..." Minako smiled. "That's what the nurse said. Remember, she  
said that the doctor in charge of Rei is the best surgical doctor they  
have."  
  
Biting her lip, Usagi frowned. "But... but what if we took too long to  
get her here? She lost so much blood..."  
  
"We got her here as soon as we could, Usagi." Minako took Usagi's hand  
and squeezed it. "You were so great, standing up to that man! We  
couldn't have escaped without you."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes. "But what did I do? I felt so wierd... who am I?"  
  
"You're Sailormoon." Minako whispered, looking around the empty waiting  
room.   
  
Usagi opened her eyes and laughed weakly. "Umm.. sure, Minako." When  
Minako didnt reply, Usagi grew pale. "You're not joking, are you?"  
  
Minako shook her head. "You're Sailormoon." She repeated. "And the rest  
of us girls are the other Sailor Senshi, and..."  
  
"No!" Usagi interrupted. "Don't tell me." She got up and paced across  
the room and back, stopping in front of Minako. "Rei said that she might  
know of a way for me to regain my memories... does that have anything to  
do with being Sailormoon?"  
  
Biting her lower lip, Minako frowned. "I think Rei was talking about   
having Luna bring back your memories. She did that once before..."  
  
"Who's Luna?" Usagi interrupted again.  
  
Minako blinked in surprise. "Luna is your cat. She and Artemis are  
staying at the temple with Rei's grandfather."  
  
Usagi frowned. "And if Luna can bring back my memories... I'll become  
Sailormoon again?"  
  
Nodding, Minako smiled. "I don't see why not... once you get your  
memories back!"  
  
Usagi shook her head and backed away. "No! I... just want to stay  
normal. I don't want to fight anymore. Why should I have to?"  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Minako rose from her chair.  
  
Usagi shook her head and turned around, bumping into someone who had just  
walked through the door.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" A warm voice spoke and strong arms held Usagi  
steady.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." Usagi looked up at the face of the man she had  
bumped into. Ebony hair was layered back from a tired face... one that  
somehow looked familiar. As she looked up, the young man's blue eyes  
widened in shock.  
  
"Usa-ko?"  
  
Usagi backed up from the man, "Who are you?"  
  
"Usa-ko?" The man ran his fingers through his hair. "How could you   
forget me? It's Mamoru..."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and swallowed. Opening her eyes, she looked from   
Mamoru to Minako and back again. "Mamoru?" she whispered. Biting her   
lip, she backed away again. "No... I can't... I won't..." Pushing past  
him, she fled through the door.  
  
"Mamoru-san?" Minako stared at the man. "Mamoru.. what are you doing  
here?"  
  
Mamoru blinked a few times and looked at Minako. "I operated on Rei...  
I wanted to find out who was with her, and to say that she'll be fine."  
Collapsing in a chair, he stared at Minako. "Am I dreaming, or was Usagi  
just here?"  
  
Minako chewed on her lower lip and nodded. "She lost her memory..." She  
whispered. "She doesn't want..." Her voice broke. "She doesn't want to  
be Sailormoon anymore..."  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes, a tear running down his face. "I searched for  
her... I never forgot her, and I never believed that she was dead."  
Another tear slid down. "She ran away from me... Usa-ko..." Burying  
his face in his hands, Mamoru sobbed.  
  
*************************  
  
Usagi ran out of the hospital, tears streaming down her face. 'No, no,  
no, no, no...' she thought. 'I don't want to fight anymore!' She turned  
a corner and realized that she was headed for Seiya's house instead of  
her apartment. 'Seiya will fix this... I trust him!' She grinned   
through her tears, 'And if Minako brings Mamoru to my apartment, I won't  
be there! She won't bring him to Seiya's house...'  
  
Opening the front door, Usagi ran up to stairs to Seiya's room and  
collapsed on his bed, crying.  
  
"Odango?" A gentle hand pulled her hair away from her face. "What's  
wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Seiya!" Usagi lifted a tear-streaked face. "I just want to be normal!"  
  
Seiya chuckled. "Odango, you will never be normal!" He lifted one of  
her pigtails and let the golden strands slide through his fingers. "You're  
gorgeous, and funny, and smarter than you think... if you were normal,  
you wouldn't be as special as you are. You wouldn't be Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Usagi stiffened and pulled away from Seiya, thinking, 'I forgot... Seiya  
was my friend in Tokyo, and he knows all of the Senshi. He probably...'  
She bit her lip and glared at him. "You mean that I wouldn't be  
Sailormoon... but that's why I want to be normal!"  
  
Seiya's eyes grew wide and he stared at Usagi. "Odango..."  
  
"No!" Usagi backed away as far as she could without falling off the bed.  
"You knew, didn't you? You want me to be Sailormoon again, just like  
Minako does!"  
  
"Odango..." Seiya grabbed one of her hands and held it close. "I would  
give anything in the world for you to stay the way you are."  
  
"Really?" Usagi whispered.  
  
Seiya nodded, his eyes sad. "But nothing I can do would be strong  
enough to keep you from that. Being Sailormoon is a part of you.. just  
like being beautiful is a part of you. You can't get rid of it."  
  
Usagi fell into his arms, sobbing. "But I don't want to fight anymore..."  
  
Seiya smiled and pushed Usagi back so he could see her face. "You never  
liked to fight before, either, even as Sailormoon... and you were stronger  
because of that. You only fought to protect your dreams, and the people  
you love... the things you believe in."  
  
"But..." Usagi narrowed her eyes as tears continued to fall. "But I   
couldn't help Rei, and now she's in the hospital. And Minako said...  
and Mamoru..." She shook her head.  
  
Seiya pulled back and looked at Usagi. "Mamoru?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "He was at the hospital... I didn't know him, and..."  
  
"Odango." Seiya hugged her. "Do you remember Mamoru... remember anything  
at all?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "I remember..." She closed her eyes, and saw his blue eyes  
looking down at her, his arms tight around her... Shaking her head, she  
opened her eyes. "No."  
  
Seiya sighed. "You can't go this to yourself, Usagi. You are Sailormoon...  
and Tsukino Usagi... and Princess Serenity."  
  
Usagi blinked her eyes. "Princess?"  
  
Seiya nodded, his eyes sad again. "Yes, and the future Queen. You need  
to remember, Usagi. They can't do it without you." Standing up with  
tears in his eyes, he murmured, "You are my dearest friend, and I will  
always love you... I wish I would stay with you."  
  
"But..." Usagi cried. "You're breaking up with me? Why?"  
  
Seiya slumped. "Odango..." he whispered. "I wish..." Shaking his head,  
he spoke again. "This is for the best, I promise you. I will always  
be your friend... but I can't be anything else."  
  
Usagi stared after him as he left the room. Standing up, she slowly  
walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Walking  
silently home, she looked up at the glowing moon and made a wish.  
  
---------------------------  
End of Chapter Six  
Continued in Chapter Seven  
  
Like it? Hate it?  
shaychan@thesimpsons.com  
--------------------------- 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Forgotten Dreams  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic by Lady Shay  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon... People with a lot more money and talent   
than I own it... Such as Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Ltd, Toei Animation   
Co., Ltd, and others. Please don't sue me, since I really don't have   
any money!  
  
Also... the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are from "Crash   
and Burn" by Savage Garden. Guess what? I don't own them either!   
*grin*  
  
-----------------------------  
Forgotten Dreams  
Chapter Seven  
-----------------------------  
  
~~~~  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one-way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone.  
~~~~  
  
Usagi snapped off the radio and buried her head in her arms. She could   
still hear the song going through her head... It wasn't fair! Here she   
was, with her life falling apart around her... and all she wanted was   
someone to protect her, save her. Pushing away the memory of strong   
arms holding her tight, Usagi opened her eyes.  
  
'Why?' She thought. 'I just wanted to remember my past... and now that   
I'm starting to, it frightens me.' "It's not fair." She mumbled.  
  
"Life is never fair, Usagi-chan." Minako-chan walked into Usagi's   
bedroom and flipped on the light.  
  
"Why?" Usagi blinked at the bright light and noticed that Minako was   
holding Rei's keyring... the one that had her spare apartment key on it.  
  
Minako smiled. "Why isn't life fair?" Shrugging, she sat down next to   
Usagi on the bed. "Maybe it's so we appreciate the good things in life   
more... if we were never angry or sad, how could we truly understand   
happiness?"  
  
Usagi smiled at Minako, her eyes still sad. "Where did you learn that   
from?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What?" Usagi stared at Minako, her eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"I learned it from watching you, Usagi. You always tired to find the   
good in things... no matter how bad the situation was, you always found   
something to be grateful for. The sadness you experienced was just   
something to make the good things seem so much better." Minako wiped a   
tear from her face. "You hold us senshi together. You were our hope,   
our dreams... our Princess. We believed in you."  
  
"I was... all that?" Usagi murmured in a shocked voice.  
  
"You still are." Minako gave Usagi a quick hug. "You just need to   
remember why."  
  
Usagi blinked. "Remember why?"  
  
Minako laughed. "Someone very important once told me not to forget my   
dreams just because of the bad situation we were in... that it was   
important to go for my dreams because of the time it was. That was you,   
Usagi. You need to remember your dreams."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Minako-chan?"  
  
"Yes?" Minako waited for Usagi to speak again.  
  
"Is Rei going to be alright?" Usagi bit her lip, her eyes worried.  
  
"Yes... in fact, she should be able to receive visitors now. Why don't   
you go see her?" Minako stood up and walked back toward the door.  
  
"I... think that I might." Usagi smiled. "Arigatou, Minako-chan."  
  
"You're very welcome, Usagi-chan." With a smile, Minako left the room.  
  
Usagi bit her lip as Minako left. She closed her eyes and stopped trying   
to do anything... just cleared her mind and sat there, waiting.   
Unbidden, the memory of strong arms enveloping her returned. Usagi could   
feel herself leaning into a warm chest, tears running down her cheeks,   
though she could feel a smile on her lips.  
  
Opening her eyes, Usagi leaned back. Fragments of memories kept   
returning, but there was nothing to tie the fragments together. Being   
held, a rose, a cape blowing in the wind, fighting, wings... Usagi   
didn't know what to think anymore.   
  
Reaching over, Usagi opened a drawer and pulled out a hand-sized box.   
Chewing on her lower lip, she hesitated for a moment before opening the   
box. Tears sprang to her eyes as she lifted the small brooch out   
carefully. Looking at it for the first time in months, Usagi remembered  
what the brooch was and what it stood for. Holding it in unsteady hands,   
she whispered the words that had been haunting her dreams, "Moon Eternal...  
Make-up!"  
  
Feathers swirled around Usagi as she felt herself being filled with an   
incredible power. She looked down to see herself in the clothing of her   
dreams. Stretching out her arms, she admired the tight gloves before   
looking down at her layered skirt. Usagi flexed her shoulders and felt   
the stiff wings.  
  
"I am Sailormoon." She whispered. Closing her eyes, she felt her   
forehead grow hot as memories surged through her... she remembered   
meeting Luna and each of the other girls... discovering that Mamoru was   
Tuxedo Kamen... falling in love... fighting to protect the earth...   
crying as Mamoru first left for America... the Starlights... discovering   
that Galaxia had killed Mamoru... defeating Chaos and healing Galaxia...  
seeing Mamoru and the rest of the Senshi again... crying as Mamoru once   
again left for America... her parents and Shingo...  
  
Usagi found herself kneeling on the floor, her angel wings wrapped around   
her. Tears running down her cheeks, Usagi clenched her fists in her   
flowing white dress, "Mom... Dad... Shingo..." She remembered feeling   
devastated when she got to the restaurant and found that they weren't   
there... running down the streets toward the shrill sound of sirens...   
collapsing when she saw the ruin of the car and realized that she was   
alone...  
  
No. Not alone. "Never alone." Usagi whispered. Faces of her dearest   
friends passed in front of her closed eyes: Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami,   
Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna... and Mamoru. Usagi opened up her eyes   
and smiled. She knew what she had to do.  
  
************************  
  
Rei sighed and put down the book she was reading. Her leg hurt so much,   
but the pain medication made her sleepy... and she was tired of sleeping!   
She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to yawn.  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei opened her eyes to see Usagi standing in the doorway. "Usagi-chan!   
Come in... I was wondering when you would visit me."  
  
"Gomen, Rei-chan. I should have been here earlier, but..." Usagi walked   
into the room and stopped when Rei sat up abruptly. "Rei-chan? Are you   
alright?"  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Rei whispered. "You're wearing your brooch... you   
haven't worn that at all while we've been here."  
  
"Well, I figured that I should wear it, after all." Usagi raised an   
eyebrow at Rei's expression. "Rei-chan?"  
  
"Umm, Usagi..."  
  
Usagi giggled. 'This is fun.' She thought. "Rei-chan, close your mouth.   
You look as astonished as Luna used to when she would catch me actually   
doing homework!"  
  
Rei gasped before closing her mouth, giggling. Suddenly she stopped and   
looked at Usagi with her eyes wide. "Usa-chan. Does this mean that you   
remember?"  
  
Usagi smiled and gave Rei a quick hug. "I remember everything."  
  
Rei frowned. "Does this mean that you're going to break up with Seiya   
and..."  
  
Usagi interrupted Rei, laughing, "Didn't anyone tell you? Seiya broke up   
with me last night."  
  
Rei bit her lip. "And you're not upset?"  
  
Usagi smiled again. "No, I'm not upset. Seiya broke up with me for all   
the right reasons... I know that now. I have someone else I belong with,   
anyway." She grinned. "A certain young doctor at the hospital..."  
  
Rei grinned, "You've seen Mamoru? I almost had a heart attack when I   
woke up to see him sitting beside my bed!" She giggled. "So, are you   
going to see him after you visit me?"  
  
Usagi bit her lip and looked down, wringing her hands. "I... don't   
know." She looked up with tear-filled eyes. "I ran away from him... he   
might be angry with me."  
  
"I don't think he would be!" Rei frowned. "I know that Mamoru loves   
you."  
  
"I don't know where he is, anyway." Usagi whispered. "He's not working   
this afternoon, and..."  
  
"Usagi!" Rei interrupted. "Saying that you don't know where he is isn't   
an excuse... I'm sure he'll be listed in the phone book, or you can have   
Ami help you look."  
  
Usagi looked down, "But..."  
  
Rei grabbed Usagi's hand. "The important thing is to have courage to   
follow through with your dreams! You can worry about what he thinks when   
you see him..."  
  
Usagi smiled and hugged Rei. "Arigatou, Rei-chan... I will."  
  
************************  
  
Mamoru's footsteps slowed as he neared his apartment. He reached into   
his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of keys, sliding the ring onto his   
finger. Stopping in front of his door, he sighed. 'What is there left   
for me?' He thought. 'I've done nothing in the past year except work...  
and hope that I would someday find Usa-ko.' He sighed again as he   
unlocked the door. "And she doesn't want anything to do with me." He   
whispered.  
  
Stepping into the dark apartment, he flipped on the light and walked   
into the living room. Taking off his jacket, Mamoru dropped it onto a   
chair before walking around the couch to sit down. Stopping suddenly,   
his eyes grew wide as he noticed the woman sitting down with her eyes   
closed.  
  
"Am I forgiven?" Usagi looked up with sad eyes.  
  
Mamoru stuttered, "What? How?" He blinked his eyes, not believing that   
his princess was really there in front of him.  
  
Usagi twirled a strand of long blonde hair around his finger. "I   
convinced your landlord to let me in." She blushed. "He thought it was   
romantic that I wanted to surprise you..." She bit her lip and looked   
down. "Gomen, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Why are you sorry, Usa-ko?" Mamoru turned pale as he realized what she   
had called him, and then he flushed hopefully. "You called me   
'Mamo-chan'... Does that mean you still..."  
  
Usagi laughed and, getting up, reached for Mamoru's hands. "It means   
that I remember my past... and how much I love you." She looked up at   
his face, her eyes wide. "The only way that I'm going to run from you   
again is if you tell me to."  
  
"Usa-ko!" Mamoru pulled his hands from hers and pulled her closer to   
him, tightening his arms around her. "I love you, Usa-ko. I will never   
tell you to leave."  
  
Looking up at her Mamo-chan's face, Usagi smiled. "Good." Her smile   
faltered. "Because you're the only family I have left, Mamo-chan. My   
parents and Shingo..." Her voice faded into a hoarse whisper before   
breaking completely as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Oh, Usa-ko..." Mamoru cradled her to his chest and stroked her hair.   
"I'm so sorry... It must have been such a shock to remember that they   
are all gone now."  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru and reached a trembling hand up to touch his cheek.   
"They'll always live in my memories." She smiled. "And I'll never be   
alone. I have you, Mamo-chan."  
  
"And I have you, my Usa-ko."  
  
Usagi tipped her face up and closed her eyes as Mamoru bent his head   
toward her. Feeling his lips lightly brush across hers, she sighed and   
kissed him back, surrendering herself to the moment... and her future.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
Epilogue - Three Months Later  
-----------------------------  
  
"I'm so nervous, Usagi-chan!" Minako paced back and forth, her skirts   
swirling around her legs.  
  
"Calm down, Minako!" Usagi giggled. "You're the one who wanted to get  
married so quickly. This is your last chance... are you sure that you   
want to go through with this?"  
  
Minako stopped and looked at Usagi, her face glowing with happiness.   
"Yes, I'm sure. I love Yaten, and I know that he loves me. Besides...  
I need to get married."  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow as Minako whispered in her ear. She giggled,   
"Does Yaten know yet?"  
  
Minako nodded. "He's excited. I just wanted to get married before I   
have to wear a dress the size of a tent."  
  
"Well, you look absolutely beautiful." Usagi hugged Minako. "I'm so   
happy for you!"  
  
Minako yelped as the first notes of the wedding march rang out. "It's   
time!" She flushed as she clenched Usagi's hand. "Promise me   
something, Usagi?"  
  
"Anything." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Promise me that we'll always be friends."  
  
"I promise." Usagi gently pushed Minako toward the door. "Don't keep   
your groom waiting." Smiling, she stepping in front of Minako and led   
the way down the aisle.  
  
As Usagi reached the altar, she turned around to watch her friend walk  
down after her. Minako rested her hand lightly on Haruka's arm as she   
stepped slowly forward. Finally stopping, she gave Usagi a quick smile   
before turning to face Yaten.  
  
Usagi only half-listened as the couple exchanged their vows. She   
glanced over Yaten's shoulder at the Best Man, smiling at Seiya. He   
was still her dear friend, but her heart would always belong to another.  
As the ceremony ended, Usagi looked out to see one person.  
  
Her eyes grew misty as she remembered the day when Mamoru had proposed   
to her. Fingering her engagement ring, Usagi walked down the aisle to   
the back of the church... knowing that the next time she did so, it   
would be at her own wedding. Her dream had come true at last.  
  
  
  
---------------  
The End  
---------------  
  
  
Like it? Please leave a review or email me!  
shaychan@thesimpsons.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
